Awakened by the Enemy
by twilight321
Summary: After Sasuke figures out what Itachi really ment by killing his clan, he wishes his life had been different. This is the story of him trying to fix everything pretty much.


**Sakura, I'm sorry. **

That was one of many thoughts racing through my mind as I left the village that day.

**I never wanted to hurt you. You weren't even supposed to show up. How do you think you're crying affects me? **

I guess she wouldn't have an answer to the last question. If only I could tell her the truth. Would she accept the fact that I just don't want her to get hurt? If only I had known the truth. My life would have been so different. Today many questions raced through my mind as I sat in the cave with Madara telling me everything. I could barely listen to what he was saying. I heard, but I wasn't there.

**Itachi, why? My life could have been so much better? Why are you expecting me to do this? How did you think this could benefit me? I threw away so many years just so I could... **

I cringed at the thought. After a few minutes of being so worked up, I blacked out.

**Where am I? **

There was a building, an apartment complex.

**Could it be? **

It was Naruto's apartment building.

**What am I? Oh no. I have to get home. **

Even though I was dreaming, it felt so... real. It was almost as if I had been given another chance. This is the day that all of my aunt's, uncle's, cousin's, and even my parents will die.

**Maybe I can stop it before it's too late. What will happen? How will my life be different?**

It was about noon. There was a lot of time before it happened. Right now all of the children at the acadamy were on their lunch break.

**What time were all of the Uchiha's murdered? Who should I go to? Itachi? The Third? My parents? Pull yourself together Sasuke. **

"Hi Sasuke," I heard a familiar voice. As I turned around, the bright pink hair and bleach blonde hair stood out. That's right, this is the day that I was introduced to Sakura. Man, it's been so long since they were friends.

"Hey Ino," something about Ino has always bugged me. I don't know why. Well, when I was eight I guess I was her friend.

"This is Sakura. Haruno Sakura, " she leaned in and whispered, "she's a little shy. She was the one who I told you about. You know the one who was teased."

"Hey Sakura, it's nice to finally talk to you," oh no, I was talking without thinking. This is the exact same thing I said that day. I have to change it up a bit. " Do you want to hang out sometime?"

Ino was shot me a warning look as if to say she might faint.

"Of course," she said in a puny voice. This was not the Sakura I new. She's almost like Hinata. That'll change one day.

**Darn it. I have to get home. **

"Ino, Sakura, I'll hang out later. Right now, I have to fix something before it's too late. DO NOT tell Iruka I'm skipping. " I said.

"What do we tell him then?" Ino asked?

"Tell him I got sick or something!" I exclaimed as I was running almost as fast as I could to get home.

On my way to the house, there was a boy with yellow hair sitting on the dock next to the river. Naruto, it had to be.

"Hey Naruto," I called out to him.

Slightly turning his head he said, "What?"

He had to be confused. I never have talked to him yet.

"Uh, do you want to go on a walk with me?"

He smiled, "Okay."

The sun was shining, the sky was so clear. Who would have thought anything could have happened to destroy the peace of a family such as the great Uchiha's.

"Uh, you're Sasuke, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," if only my life could have really been like this. Why did I spend so much time trying to catch up to Itachi.

**I missed everything that was right in front of me. **

There was a cold chill that ran through my vains. Startled I woke up. The blurred figure in front of me was maving his hand.

**What now? He should untie me so I can kick his butt. He's the reason for all of this. Stupid Madara. **

"I see you're finally awake," he said as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"You're lieing."

"Sorry, but it's the truth."

**I didn't want to believe him. I guess I had to. Itachi really was looking out for me. He killed everyone, he couldn't kill me. Why did my father have to be so, demanding? Why did he want war? Things were fine just how they were. It wasn't just my father. It was all of them. Why? Why didn't Itachi tell me?**


End file.
